


It's The One About Music (Kind Of)

by Tall_Child



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15425658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tall_Child/pseuds/Tall_Child
Summary: Kara's insufferable and Lena develops a deep detestation for boybands





	It's The One About Music (Kind Of)

**Author's Note:**

> I made a joke to a friend while reading a fic and this is what came of thinking that I'm more funny than I actually am. Pretend you don't see my mistakes and enjoy!

“Kara, for the last time no! I’m not changing my mind”

“Lena, just listen for one second! You’re not even listening to me!”

 

Lena rolled her eyes for probably the 100th time. She’s lost track because they’ve been at it since they left their usual lunch spot that they had visited hours ago. At this point whatever prompted the argument is long forgotten, she just knows that she refuses to concede out of pure spite alone. Though Kara seems pretty adamant, if the door hanging onto its hinges for dear life was any indication, in her headstrong way to make Lena completely give into her persuasion. She’s simply being stubborn and ridiculous and at this rate it’s bordering childish.

Just bordering.

She finds solace in the fact that she knows Kara won’t cross that line. But Kara’s current state leaves Lena wondering to herself if Kryptonian children are born with a special kind of perseverance because any normal Earth person would have given up a long time ago.

Lena attempts to retrace the treacherous steps that led her into this situation. She has no idea how they ended up here. They had a lovely conversation from what she can recall. They talked about a wide variety of things ranging from what they’ve been up to lately to their favorite pastries –  _what do you mean fried Oreos aren’t pastries?! Of course they are._ What could Lena have possibly said to warrant such extensive grilling about her morals?

 

The simple conversation didn’t even run that deep. Memory tells her that nothing too personal came up. Maybe she was just so out of practice that she couldn’t pick up on social cues anymore. It has been awhile since she’s had a close friend but she’s sure she would’ve noticed and remembered for that matter if their talk of cheat foods somehow ended up in sensitive territory. She's mostly confident that she didn't unknowingly insult some obscure tradition involving apple fritters that Kara religiously followed. Regardless of what most people may think, Lena isn’t that out of touch with human emotion.

Their outing had only meant to serve as a brief get together not for her to listen to Ms. Krypton’s many reasons for why Lena was wrong –  _I vouched for your sanity, Lena_. Anyway, she’ll admit whatever the silly topic was it got Kara laying an emotion that she doesn’t get to see that often all on the table and it had kept her entertained but she has a job that she can’t put on hold just to talk in circles about…that thing that they were talking about.

 

Earlier, after walking Kara back to her chair at CatCo, Lena had insisted on returning to her own office to get back to powering through the hoard of paper work awaiting her at L-Corp. But Kara, seeing Lena’s departure as an inconvenience to their budding confrontation, had continued their quarrel through a string of texts, the next indicating more frustration than the last.

Though even when she’s angry, Kara still uses emojis to portray her emotions and Lena finds it difficult to take her seriously so she ignores them and puts her mind to her work assuming that Kara will do the same.

                                                                                         ----

Once the sun has tagged the moon in and all the proposals have been tackled, Lena calls it a night and like clockwork begins to make way to Kara’s, the remnants of their afternoon debacle buried deeply beneath piles of information pertaining to L-Corp business. But before she can even reach for the handle to her office door, a familiar pair of shoes land on her balcony with an aggravated thud and a voice engages in a dispute that seemed to be put completely on pause up until this exact moment.

 

“I just really don’t see how you can even think something like that. Also why weren’t you replying to my texts? If you ask me, it’s a little childish of you to ignore me like that.” Lena scoffs at that. “Anyway. Lena, look. This is just unacceptable.”

 

“Oh you’re still going on about this?” Lena asks with an amused grin. Though now she can’t remember what “this” is. An “ _Of course I am, Lena_!” bounces off the walls of her office as she walks out onto the work-floor that has long since been vacated by her employees. She regrets her comment because it seems she’s doused Kara’s ever-growing flame in gasoline. She let Kara continue to berate her with many “ _how could you, Lena_ ”s and different variations of “ _I thought you were better than this_ ” all the way down the elevator and throughout the entire ride to Kara’s apartment.

At some point during Kara’s mostly one-sided debate she had flown off to pick up their typical late-night take-out order and Lena’s not sure if Kara’s momentary departure went unnoticed because of her superhuman speed or if she has suddenly mastered the art of selective listening tonight. She was brought out of her daydream about what it’d be like to be a meta with removable ears by a slightly more than human slam. 

 

Lena thought that upon entering her apartment, Kara would tone it down if not for the sake of her own vocal chords then at least for the sake of the other residents in the building but it seems the mild seclusion and Lena’s ever-growing and uncompromising will is only egging her on.

The conversation somehow becomes even more heated and if it wasn’t for her limited knowledge on Kryptonian biology, Lena was sure that Kara was literally going to explode any minute now. Or maybe even set her own coffee table on fire.

 

She'll admit that it was amusing and maybe even a bit endearing at first when it had been lighthearted banter but now Kara’s irrational fury is manifesting as a slight pounding on Lena’s temple and she’s had just about enough of it. She silently takes the paper bag that holds their dinner from Kara and begins placing the containers on the coffee table hoping to appeal to Kara's stomach.  _Maybe she's just hungry_ , Lena painfully wishes to be the case. Yet, the idea of eating doesn’t seem to stop Kara.

One would assume that Kara’s burned through her daily calorie intake on this rampage of hers (god knows Lena’s tapped out just from listening) and that she would take break to recharge. But apparently not she hasn't even paused to consider the food being placed in front of her and this is when Lena finally snaps, putting down the last container a little bit more forceful than necessary. That, at least, seems to catch Kara’s attention (not the heavy sighs in the elevator or the incessant tapping on the car’s arm rest or maybe even you know the general unresponsiveness, but this).

 

In an even but barely kept together tone, Lena finally gives into provocation. “Kara. Darling. I know you feel a great deal of emotion about this and I hear you – _you’re hearing but you’re not listening, Leeenaaa-_  I know you want to convince me of…whatever it was that we were talking about but I’m starving and exhausted. You have been hitting me over the head with this since early this afternoon and frankly, I do not want to talk to you about this anymore."

She closes her eyes and palms her face willing away the latent headache that’s been dying to make its presence known.

 

Unfortunately for Lena, that doesn’t give her any reprieve because Kara clearly still wants to talk about it.

“Oh really? You don’t wanna talk to  _me_  about this anymore?! Really? Yeah? Okay.” Half a second and a gush of wind later, Kara is back in front of her but she waits for Lena to look her in the eye before continuing. At the unexpected yet greatly appreciated silence, Lena removes her hand and opens her eyes to see Kara donning her supersuit, cape and all in a full on power stance in the middle of her living room.

 

“Talk to Supergirl about it then!” Kara all but yells. Sonic screeching isn't some dormant superpower of Kara's that was waiting for just the right moment to push poor Lena over the edge right?

 

Lena takes a moment to just stand there and fully process what’s happening in front of her. The topic of their argument must be important enough to Kara for her to put on a scene quite as dramatic as this one. She laughs lowly, whispering an  _“_ incredible” to herself. She then walks into Kara’s kitchen fetching the wine that Kara keeps in stock just for her. Kara follows her with her eyes the entire time.

She heavily considers just taking the entire bottle back with her to the living room to brace herself for what’s to come (or really to just ebb away the irritation) but she thinks that would be teetering onto a new low. She likes to limit herself on the amount of wine she drinks per night but if she’s being honest, their current situation has called for the both of them to throw limits and rationality to the wind. She turns back to Kara, wine bottle in hand and grabs a glass off the rack on the way. Once she reaches the point of no return, formerly known as the couch, she drops herself onto it with a heavy sigh. The third one of the hour, not that she’s counting.

 

“All right. I’m listening”

 

“Thank you” Kara says with a certain softness and volume that Lena believed Kara has completely forgotten exists. “Now. Lena, how could you choose Backstreet Boys over NSYNC?” Kara asks in a broken tone. Lena chokes on the wine that she had begun sipping on and sputters out, “THAT’S WHAT WE WERE ARGUING ABOUT?”

**Author's Note:**

> It seems you've made it to the end! Thanks again and if you want more of this, let your girl know.


End file.
